Apuro en Noche Buena
by Karlita-chan
Summary: Tal como dice el título, apuro en Noche Buena n.n
1. Default Chapter

**Apuro en Noche Buena**

**Dedicado a: **Kaede, mi venerada amiga n.n

**Advertencia: **Shonen Ai n.n

**Aclaración: **HxH no me pertenece o.o pero iwal uso a sus personajes pa mis imaginaciones pervertidas xD

**Nota: **Por problemas con internet, no pude subir este fic el día apropiado. Espero que no les moleste y… disfrútenlo n.n Y una cosa más: sé que no debería haber escrito esto, sino que debí haber seguido con la leyenda… pero es que no pude evitarlo T.T

**Parte 1**

**_Misty_**

.-.-.-.

20 de Diciembre, 9:00 de la mañana.

La idea había sido de Kurapika. Lo había estado pensando mucho tiempo antes, y Leorio sin pensarlo mucho aceptó gustoso, decidiendo ir de inmediato a hablar con los más jóvenes de su antiguo grupo.

Iban a celebrar Noche Buena en casa de la susodicha pareja. Aunque a Leorio le hubiera gustado una romántica noche junto a su amado rubio, la idea era magnífica. ¿Por qué no?, se había preguntado… sin encontrar una respuesta sustanciosa para darle al rubio, el cual aún se cohibía ante sus insinuaciones.

Je, mejor dejarlo así… Ya tendrían muchas otras noches de romance. Ahora era tiempo de paz y amor junto a sus mejores amigos.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a la manía del rubio de comenzar el día más temprano que las aves. Su frase era: al que madruga, Dios le ayuda. Ok, en verano pues, lo dejaba pasar… ¿Pero en invierno?, Kurapika quedaba aprisionado entre un pecho y dos brazos que lo obligaban a acurrucarse de nuevo.

¿Y creen que chistaba?

Y, bueno, se quedaban allí hasta las nueve, cuando Kurapika empujaba a Leorio, éste caía al suelo y por fin "revivía", levantándose del piso con cara de zombi.

Se puso una bufanda, guantes y la chaqueta más calentita que tenía (colocándose el gorro incluido). Y Kurapika reprimió la risa, pero no el comentario.

- ¡Eres un esquimal!

Leorio se miró al espejo y rió un momento, contagiando al fin al rubio. Realmente lo parecía…

Luego, el "esquimal" decidió salir no sin antes besar a Kurapika, quien sonrojado le despidió desde la puerta.

A esa hora, en invierno, el frío era horrible, pero pasable si estabas bien abrigado. Leorio caminó hacia el paradero de autobús y esperó un momento, observando a la pequeña en brazos de una pelirroja mujer. Le sonrió y ésta pareció asustarse, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su madre. Suspiró resignado. Quizás sus mejillas sin afeitar habían asustado a la niña, pensó mientras se acariciaba el rostro.

- "Pero a Kurapika le gusta así…"

Sin embargo, la niña volvió a mirarlo con sus grandes ojos verdes, curioseando. Sonrió una pequeña sonrisa y luego le habló:

- Feliz navidad, señor esquimal.

La mujer pelirroja rió un momento, diciéndole palabras llenas de cariño a la pequeñita y disculpándose con Leorio.

- Jaja, no importa… Feliz navidad, pequeña – se dirigió a la niña, la cual sonrió adorablemente.

En ese momento el autobús apareció envuelto de ruidos y Leorio, disculpándose con la mujer y la niña, montó el transporte: rumbo al depa que compartían Gon y Killua.

.-.-.-.

Gon nuevamente había desaparecido.

¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Acaso tenía el sueño tan pesado como para no oírlo cuando se escapaba?

Observó con detenimiento la cama deshecha del jovencito. Se levantó, caminó hasta ella y se metió bajo las mantas de Gon. Siempre, desde que el pelinegro había comenzado a desaparecer, hacía eso. En otras ocasiones no lo hubiera podido hacer… no sin ser descubierto por Gon.

Olió profundamente el aroma del pequeño. Era tan agradable…

No sentía preocupación por las desapariciones de su amigo. Las cosas que suceden siempre son para mejor. Por eso, había dejado de preocuparse… o de eso intentaba convencerse. Es que… ¿cómo no hacerlo?

No sabía dónde iba el joven, y cuando llegaba, se le veía sumamente agotado. ¿Acaso esos no son motivos de preocupación?

- Gon… - medio murmuró.

Pero lo que más le molestaba, era que no le confiara su secreto.

Porque eran los mejores amigos… él tenía que decirle… Sin embargo, no se atrevía a molestarle con preguntas. ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho de tenerle un miedo infinito a la respuesta.

¿Y si Gon… tenía una _novia_?

Hundió su rostro en la almohada, oliendo con avidez. Al punto de comenzar a quedarse sin aire.

Él simplemente no podía. Una novia cambiaría todo. Absolutamente TODO. Y él no quería. Sabía muy bien que su amistad era un _todo_. Que si una _parte_ de aquel _todo _se interesaba por algo, aquel _todo_ sufriría un desequilibrio y el resultado sería: _fatal._

Tomó aire y suspiró contra la almohada: estaba paranoico. Punto uno, Gon no tenía ninguna novia porque no precisamente salir en la mañana significaba eso… y punto dos, Gon no tenía ninguna novia, porque el primero en enterarse sería precisamente él: su mejor amigo. Gon era demasiado fiel a la amistad que se tenían, y no dudaría en darle a Killua, como primera persona, aquella _espantosa_ noticia.

Aunque le doliese mucho… al fin de cuentas, el chico no conocía sus intenciones románticas al observarlo. Killua guardaba su "vergüenza" a pesar de seguir siendo tan posesivo…

Recordó la época en otros años. Estaban en víspera de Navidad… y nunca había sucedido esto en años anteriores… Siempre se entretenían durante esa semana, yendo de un lugar a otro. Observando gente de otras ciudades, aunque siempre volvían a la misma. Killua sonrió al recuerdo. Gon nunca podía esconder ningún regalo que le preparaba, porque él lo descubría de inmediato.

Se sentía casi abandonado, a pesar de que la hora de llegada de Gon era cuando supuestamente Killua aún no había despertado, a eso de las nueve, y luego pasaban todo el día juntos.

- "Son sólo dos horas en las que me consuelo con su aroma…" – pensó, abrazando la almohada del moreno.

Realmente exageraba.

Y entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no le decía dónde iba durante las mañanas?

_Porque no se lo has preguntado…_

Cierto.

Ah, Killua, idiota. Cobarde y orgulloso…

Frunció el ceño con rabia. Ese niño…

- "Hoy mismo le voy a preguntar".

Se levantó dirigiéndose a su cama, donde se acostó haciéndose el dormido. Esperando la llegada de su no tan pequeño Gon, quien diez minutos después, ataviado con abrigo, bufanda y guantes, abrió, intentando no hacer ruido, la puerta del departamento.

.-.-.-.

Leorio le indicó su paradero al chofer del autobús, quien amablemente se detuvo justo en frente del edificio. Al parecer, la Navidad entibiaba corazones. Sonrió ante el pensamiento, bajando y saludando finalmente al viejo hombre quien siguió con su trabajo: transportar vidas humanas.

Ciertamente había gente que no dejaba de trabajar incluso en esa época. ¿Por qué no hacer el buen acto y darle sentido a sus labores? Y Leorio no viajaba en autobús por aquel simple hecho, sino porque le gustaba más que viajar en su automóvil. Sólo lo utilizaba cuando iba al trabajo… sin embargo tenía esa semana libre, alguien lo reemplazaba. Y estaba, en parte, feliz, porque el año anterior había tenido que trabajar justo en Noche Buena y había regresado muy tarde a casa. Todo por culpa de un bebé que se adelantó… pero esa es historia aparte.

Leorio traspasó la entrada del edificio, encontrándose con el guardia de turno quien lo detuvo y después de intercambiar un par de palabras con el sujeto, éste le permitió entrar sin avisar a los ocupantes del departamento 35.

No quería que los chicos supieran que iba. Quería darles la sorpresa.

Subió en el ascensor. El frío estaba menos acentuado dentro del edificio, así que comenzó a darle calor y salió del ascensor quitándose la chaqueta.

Ya sin parecer esquimal, se paró frente a la puerta y presionó el botón del timbre.

- _¡Ya voy!_ – oyó la voz desde adentro del más pequeño que sonaba algo extraña y sonrió.

Gon, siempre tan impetuoso.

.-.-.-.

¡No podía ser! ¡Por qué!!!

Suspiró y tranquilizó su corazón. Había tenido una pequeña discusión con Gon… Siempre sus discusiones lo dejaban temblando, porque eran tan poco constantes… que incluso podía contar las veces sólo con los dedos de sus manos. O sea, sólo las de alto calibre… así como aquella, que aunque fue brevísima (interrumpida por unos timbrazos), fue importante.

Todo había comenzado mal. Killua no se había resistido y se levantó justo cuando Gon estaba entrando a la habitación. Estaba molesto… después de todos sus largos pensamientos, estaba realmente molesto con el moreno. ¿Por qué no le decía?, ¿por qué tenía que hacerlo a hurtadillas?

Y así sorprendió a Gon con la insolente pregunta:

- ¿Dónde te has metido todos estos días y a estas horas?

¡No!, ¡esa no se suponía que era la forma de…!

El jovencito se había detenido, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos melados en sorpresa y con las mejillas arrebatadas por el sonrojo.

- Yo… bueno…

Killua esperó a que se defendiera o algo así… aunque bien sabía que Gon no diría nada hiriente. Lo más seguro era que le dijera la verdad, pero el pequeño sólo bajó la mirada en silencio.

Y Killua no se esperaba eso.

¿Qué significaba su silencio?, ¿y aquel sonrojo?

Acaso él…

Primero sintió un horrible frío recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Era como darse cuenta de que habías hecho algo irremediablemente malo y no podías solucionarlo de ninguna forma… Y luego sólo cambió a fuego. La furia estaba haciendo su aparición en el peor de los momentos.

Celos. Tontos, infundados, irracionales celos.

- ¡Por qué no me lo dices! – exclamó ya harto, visualizando entre todo el fuego, el rostro de un acongojado Gon -. ¡¿Acaso no soy tu mejor amigo?!

Silencio.

Killua intentó calmarse. Cerró sus ojos, inhaló y exhaló.

- Por qué te sonrojas… ¿Tienes novia y no me lo has querido decir? – murmuró, mirándolo fijamente, contiendo lo que más podía su furia.

Y Gon sólo frunció el ceño, pero tampoco respondió.

- ¡Respóndeme! – gritó ya fuera de sí.

Porque estaba realmente enojado. Enojado con Gon, enojado con aquella época, enojado con la estúpida cualquiera con la que estuviera el moreno, enojado consigo mismo por haberlo permitido tanto tiempo, enojado… bueno, ya captan la idea XD.

Y el moreno… ¡por qué mierda se quedaba mudo! ¡¿Acaso era verdad?!

A Gon comenzaron a brillarle los ojos en un rostro aún más triste que el de antes.

Oh, no, por favor…

Ciertamente, se estaba pasando de los límites y el único herido sería… el mismo agresor.

Killua de inmediato puso cara de preocupación, deteniendo sus labios con sus dedos.

- Gon, ¿q… qué sucede? – preguntó realmente preocupado cuando lo vio cerrar los ojos.

Tres segundos.

- Killua…

El aludido se acercó lentamente al jovencito y Gon levantó la vista con una mueca de enojo en el rostro.

- Q-qué pa…

- ¡YA CÁLLATE! ¡ERES TAN MOLESTO, KILLUA! ¡IDIOTA!! – gritó Gon, con los ojos apretados.

Y el albino quedó reducido a… nada.

Los papeles se habían invertido y ahora Gon era el furioso.

- "Había olvidado lo irritable que podía llegar a ser…" Gon – dijo, mirándolo sorprendido -. Disculpa, yo…

¡Ding, dong!

- ¡YA VOY!

Y Gon salió de la habitación dando un portazo y dejando a un Killua más que temblando.

.-.-.-.

- ¡Leorio! – exclamó el moreno, pasmado, sin esperarse aquella visita.

- Hola, Gon – dijo el aludido, sonriendo.

Toda su alteración se desvaneció en ese momento, dejándolo con un vacío en el estómago y con el cuerpo tembloroso, como si acabase de sufrir algún gran susto.

- "Killua… tonto… tonto…"

Se puso nervioso y Leorio lo notó.

- Eh, Gon… ¿Te sientes bien? – inquirió el médico, preocupado, tocándole la frente al tiempo que se tocaba la propia comprobando así que el chico no tenía fiebre -. Si tienes algún problema, yo puedo volver más tarde…

- ¡No! – medio gritó, quitando bruscamente la mano del mayor.

Éste no se esperaba una reacción así y pestañeó un par de veces antes de preguntar:

- ¿Estás seguro?

El moreno abrió otro poco sus ojazos y notando de la manera en la que se estaba comportando, se calmó. Leorio no tenía la culpa de nada, así que boqueando aire, respondió:

- Estoy bien, Leorio… Adelante – y se quitó de la pasada, para dejar entrar al mayor.

El morenito aprovechó ese instante para quitarse la chaqueta y demás cosas, ya que con el altercado anterior, había olvidado por completo que estaba demasiado abrigado y que hacía calor allí dentro. Mientras, Leorio dejó sus cosas en un sillón y luego tomó asiento.

- ¿Venías llegando de algún lugar? – preguntó Leorio, curioseando.

- Algo así – asintió el pequeño, dando a entender que eso era todo.

El ambiente aún estaba tenso.

- ¿Y Killua? – preguntó el médico, suspicaz, mirando de reojo a Gon (el cual sólo siguió de pié), mientras parecía inspeccionar el lugar en busca del albino.

A continuación notó un cambio en el chico.

- Debe estar todavía en el dormitorio…

Leorio dirigió toda su atención al más joven y se acercó a él, agachándose un poco. Realmente el chico había crecido bastante desde que se habían conocido, hacía cuatro años…

Le sonrió tiernamente. A pesar de todo, Gon seguía siendo un niño en sí.

- ¿Tuviste algún problema con Killua?

El muchacho bajó la mirada con una mezcla de asombro, tristeza y enojo.

- No, es sólo que él no entiende y… bueno, yo tampoco se lo he dicho, pero…

Gon siguió balbuceando incoherencias, aún así, Leorio logró entender de qué se trataba.

- Es por aquel regalo que querías hacerle, ¿no es cierto? – preguntó deteniendo el tren de palabras del más joven.

- ¿Cómo lo sa…? - Gon cortó sus palabras, quedando con la boca abierta. Seguramente Kurapika le había comentado al médico sobre aquello.

Se sonrojó levemente.

- Kurapika te advirtió que Killua sospecharía – le regañó Leorio.

Gon suspiró. Sí, el hombre estaba completamente al tanto.

- Lo supo desde el principio…

- ¿Y no te preguntó nada? – curioseó, extrañado.

El morenito hizo un gesto de negación.

- No, hasta hoy…

Leorio sonrió.

- Entonces, ¿aún no lo sabe?

- No…

- ¡Eso está bien! Pero, ¿por qué pones esa cara de pescado?

- Es que… - Gon se detuvo, sin poner atención al hecho de que le dijeran que tenía "cara de pescado".

- ¿Qué sucede? – insistió el otro.

- Me molesta algo que me dijo… y no logro entender por qué…

Leorio cerró sus ojos y luego los abrió, mirándole profesionalmente. Había sentido la presencia de Killua observándolos, pero como Gon aún estaba concentrado y hablando con él, decidió no hacerle caso. Al parecer Gon no lo había sentido…

Extraño.

Mientras, Killua oía todo.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

Gon dudó un momento en decirle, pero se decidió mientras su rostro se cubrió de un fuerte rojo.

- Me dijo que yo tenía novia y que no se lo había querido decir…

Leorio rió internamente. Killua estaba celoso, y sería fácil molestarlo. Y justo estaba allí mismo. Jujujuju…

- Pero si la señorita Ai es muy linda… y se nota que tú le gustas.

- "Así que es cierto…" – pensó Killua, entre triste y colérico -, "va donde una chica…"

- ¿Uh? – inquirió Gon, con un gesto de confusión y con las mejillas aún enrojecidas.

- Podría ser tu novia, ¿te gustaría? En vez de estar preocupándote por un idiota como Killua… - continuó Leorio enfatizando ciertas palabras xD.

El albino, escondido tras la puerta de su habitación, abierta apenas un milímetro, alzó una ceja furioso.

- "Leorio, me las va a pagar…" – abrió un poco más la puerta.

- Pero, yo… - murmuró Gon, siendo interrumpido de inmediato por Leorio.

- ¡Nada de peros! ¡La chica es linda y le gustas! ¿Qué más podrías pedir?

Gon suspiró volviendo a la normalidad.

- Que a mí también me gustase de esa manera…

Silencio.

Killua sintió un alivio inmenso y abrió más la puerta, dándole un golpe con el codo a la taza que había justo sobre la repisa junto a la entrada. Insólito, ¿no?

¡Crash!

- "Taza estúpida…" – pensó Killua, en nerviosismo.

Leorio y Gon dirigieron su mirada a un "empijamado" Killua que miraba la taza rota en el suelo sin reaccionar.

- ¡Killua…!

¡¿Desde cuándo los había estado oyendo?!

Gon, desconcertado y terriblemente sonrojado, le miró fijamente, mientras Leorio observaba la escena intentando no reírse del ridículo que estaba montando el joven albino.

- ¡Diablos! – exclamó Killua reaccionando al fin, arrodillándose y comenzando a reunir los pedazos de la "taza estúpida" -. ¡Ouch!

Y en su torpeza, se cortó un dedo.

Gon corrió a su lado y Leorio decidió extrañamente ir a buscar una pala y escoba, dejándolos solos.

- ¿Qué te pasó? (Hey! Es la típica pregunta xD) – preguntó, examinándolo detenidamente.

Killua no le respondió, sólo miró con rencor su dedo y la sangre que comenzó a manar de él y de inmediato lo introdujo a su boca, mirando ahora el desastre… con el mismo rencor xD. Levantó el rostro.

- Fólo me corfé el deo… - habló aún con el dedo en la boca, enfocando su vista insistentemente en los ojos del jovencito.

Siempre le había gustado su color… se sonrojó levemente, quitando su dedo. Exploró su rostro cuidadosamente, descendiendo hasta los labios entreabiertos del moreno.

- Qué me miras… - murmuró Gon de manera extraña.

- N..nada… Gon, yo… - Killua lo pensó un momento y luego puso cara de arrepentimiento -…, lo siento. No quise molestarte de esa manera… Yo, en verdad-

Pero algo había chocado contra su espalda.

- ¡Leorio! – soltó Killua, al notar que el médico le había dado un escobazo "sin querer".

- Jeje, no te vi.

Gon sonrió viendo como Killua y Leorio peleaban… todo ya había vuelto a la normalidad. Entonces, en medio de la pelea (cuando los dos se estaban estirando las mejillas xD), preguntó:

- Oye, Leorio… ¿cuál era el motivo de tu visita?

Leorio se paralizó en ese momento. Y Killua aprovechó para morderle la mano "sin querer" xD.

- ¡Oouch! ¡Pequeño demonio!

Pero el albino ya se encontraba lejos de él, mostrándole la lengua.

Gon: n.nU

- "Ah, Kurapika me va a matar…" – caviló en un suspiro y luego dijo -: Kurapika quiere que celebremos Noche Buena juntos, ¿qué les parece?

Gon exclamó lo que pareció ser un "YAY!!" y Killua sólo dijo con una sonrisa: "¿Por qué no?".

Así despidieron a Leorio, quien volvió a evolucionar en "esquimalmon" y se fue a su linda casita donde un lindo rubio con el almuerzo listo lo esperaba casi haciendo un hoyo en el suelo xD.

(Nunca tanto o.o XD)

.-.-.-.

Continuará… O.O


	2. Snow

**Apuro en Noche Buena**

**Dedicado a: **Kaede, mi venerada amiga n.n

**Advertencia: **Shonen Ai n.n

**Aclaración: **HxH no me pertenece o.o pero iwal uso a sus personajes pa mis imaginaciones pervertidas xD

**Parte 2**

**_Snow_**

_Más allá del rencor_

_de las lágrimas y el dolor_

_brilla la luz del amor_

_dentro de cada corazón_

_Gloria Estefan_

.-.-.-.

24 de Diciembre, 5:30 de la tarde.

El día parecía estar aún más frío que los anteriores. Las nubes eran blancas y brillantes. El cielo estaba blanco por completo. La ciudad estaba sombría.

Gon le sonrió a la muchacha que, sonrojada, se despidió de él efusivamente desde su autobús.

El chico suspiró.

¿Por qué no podía quererla así?

Y cada vez que se preguntaba eso, la imagen de un Killua sonriéndole aparecía en su cabeza haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran de inmediato.

Apretó el paquete contra su pecho y el papel crujió estrepitosamente. Iría a casa de Kurapika. Realmente NO quería que el albino descubriera lo que había hecho… En parte, le daba vergüenza. Es que, sólo a él se le ocurrían cosas… como hacer un suéter de regalo.

Gon lo había planeado desde el momento que vio el viejo suéter de su amigo. Desde que lo oyó decir: necesito uno nuevo…

Entonces lo decidió. Eso sí, no lo iba a comprar. Y no porque saliera caro o algo así… sino porque quería regalarle algo significativo a su amigo. Algo hecho con sus propias manos.

¿Cuándo se hubiera imaginado que hacer un suéter sería una labor algo… complicada?

La señora que vendía en la lanería lo había mirado muy extrañada cuando el chico preguntó: ¿qué se necesita para hacer un suéter?

¡Era un niño pidiendo ese tipo de cosas!

Y cuando el moreno ya se encontró con aquellos extraños artefactos llamados "palillos", con la lana que debía usar y habiéndose asegurado de que Killua no se encontraba por ahí, se dispuso a… enredarse entero con la lana ®

Entonces, recordó a Ai, la niña del cabello violeta.

Era hija del propietario del edificio. Vivía a 15 minutos del inmueble y era muy linda y amable. Killua no tenía ninguna idea de que hablaba con ella o de que se veían… y era mejor no decirle, pensaba Gon, sin entender realmente por qué.

Ella le dijo de inmediato que le enseñaría cómo confeccionar un suéter y al siguiente día, Gon comenzó a reunirse con ella en su casa.

No tuvieron problemas de horarios, porque en casa de la chica, la nana los levantaba temprano y sus padres no pasaban la mañana en casa. Habían días incluso, en los que iban a casa de Kurapika. Nunca alcanzaban a Leorio porque éste salía muy temprano. Y sabían que el rubio era tempranero, así que no tenían muchos problemas para "evadir" a Killua.

Sólo hubo un detalle durante todo ese tiempo… y fue la gran paciencia que Ai tuvo con Gon.

¡Era realmente exasperante!

Se notaba que el chico no estaba hecho para esas labores… La niña del pelo violeta le llegó a preguntar si mejor se lo hacía ella misma. Pero el chico tenía una gran decisión… ¡o simplemente era demasiado terco!

La tarea lo dejaba verdaderamente extenuado… y más, si el pobre se levantaba muy temprano y siempre llegaba con cara de sueño.

Aún así, finalmente lo había logrado. Un lindo suéter negro con una franja gris que lo adornaba. Estaba satisfecho. Esperaba que Killua no tuviera ningún problema al ponérselo, porque Ai le había comentado que la mayoría de las veces habían problemas con el ancho del cuello.

El cielo repentinamente estaba oscureciéndose. Debían ser las 6…

Dobló por la esquina, la calle estaba iluminada por los faroles y las lucecitas en los árboles navideños. El aire navideño llenaba aquella ciudad la cual ese día estaba bastante ajetreada.

En eso, se quedó pegado mirando en una vitrina un bello nacimiento. Sonrió. Ya le había enviado su regalo a Mito-san y a la abuela… Comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

Se despegó de la vitrina un rato después, y decidió apresurarse porque debía estar a las 6 y 30 en casa de Kurapika.

- "Ojalá le guste a Killua…" – pensó en una media sonrisa, mientras miraba los motivos del papel de regalo que se asomaba por la bolsa de nylon.

Nervios.

Demasiado concentrado en sus nervios estaba que ya era muy tarde cuando olió algo extraño y un montón de brazos lo agarraron bruscamente. En desesperación al verse sin poder hacer absolutamente nada, más que tirar patadas a lo loco (las cuales dieron en algunos casos en el blanco), decidió apretar fuertemente el paquete entre sus brazos y pensar en Killua, antes de caer inconsciente.

.-.-.-.

Tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

Desde que Gon le había dicho que se adelantaría para poder ayudarle a Kurapika con los preparativos de la cena, Killua sentía aquello…

¿Él, presintiendo? Eso sucede cuando vives tanto tiempo junto a un muy sensible amigo.

Sin embargo, esto era demasiado. La presión en su pecho se acrecentaba y le agobiaba.

Decidió llamar a casa de Kurapika. Después de un momento en que el teléfono sólo marcaba, oyó la voz del rubio que sonaba muy distinta a la típica de él.

El albino puso cara de fastidio y le preguntó por Gon.

- Debía estar aquí hace quince minutos… - le respondió Kurapika -. Tal vez sólo se retrazó…

- No lo creo. Gon salió de aquí a las 5 y algo… debería estar en tu casa.

Acabó la conversación dejando a un rubio bastante preocupado, mientras que Leorio le abrazaba e intentaba tranquilizarlo con un: "no te preocupes…" más un suave beso en la mejilla.

Killua buscó desesperadamente en la agenda telefónica. El moreno era "algo" desordenado y anotaba los números en cualquier lado.

- ¡Ai! – gritó cuando encontró el nombre de la chica a la que se había referido Leorio unos días atrás.

Sus manos temblaban cuando presionó los botones del aparato telefónico y esperó a que le respondieran.

La voz de una mujer mayor le respondió y el lo más normal que pudo, preguntó por la "señorita Ai". La mujer amablemente le pidió que esperara al tiempo que le decía "Feliz Navidad", entonces oyó una suave voz del otro lado.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Tú eres… Ai?

- Sí, pero ¿con quién estoy hablando? No reconozco tu voz…

- Soy Killua y...

- ¡¿Killua??!! – interrumpió la chica escandalosamente -, ¡el joven Gon me ha hablado mucho sobre ti!! ¿Qué necesitas? No, espera… ¿le sucedió algo al joven Gon?

- No… pensé que estaba en tu casa…

- É-él no está aquí… ¿p-por qué tú…?

¿Uh? Entonces… su chico no se hallaba donde…

Killua palideció, algo no andaba bien y un pequeño ya no tan pequeño, al cual quería a su lado en ese mismo instante, estaba involucrado. No oyó más la voz de la chica. Soltó el auricular descuidadamente y salió corriendo de allí, recordando en el camino cierta presencia…

- ¿Hola? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Hoolaaa?

.-.-.-.

- Ocupado.

Leorio soltó un suspiro. La mesa estaba lista, todo en su lugar… sólo faltaban los invitados.

Y, bueno, la cena se iba a enfriar…

Desde que Killua llamó a su casa, esperaron impacientes la llegada del más joven… ¡pero no se aparecía ni por si acaso! Kurapika pensó en lo que Gon le había dicho esa mañana: "Ai me entregará el suéter de Killua antes de que vaya a tu casa". Tal vez el chico se hallaba en casa de Ai…

- No, joven Kurapika… El amigo de Gon llamó hace un rato, también preguntando por su paradero… ¿sucede algo? – la voz de la chica ahora tenía real preocupación.

Kurapika mantuvo la calma.

- No, Ai. No te preocupes… Que pases una Feliz Navidad.

- Igualmente…

¡Dónde se metió!

Y después de eso, llamaron a Killua. Pero el teléfono marcaba ocupado todo el tiempo.

Leorio observó a un Kurapika sin expresión y supo que su chico estaba preocupado. Se levantó, fue a la habitación y volvió con dos chaquetas colgando de su brazo al tiempo que hacía sonar ruidosamente la llave del automóvil.

El rubio le miró cuando el más alto abrió la puerta de entrada y se volvió hacia él.

- ¿No vienes?

Definitivamente… la cena se iba enfriar.

.-.-.-.

Sus pies estaban apoyados en el suelo y su espalda, contra una pared. Tenía los brazos levantados por sobre su cabeza, estirados a los lados. Se encontraba completamente inmovilizado, mientras una ventisca le helaba las mejillas. Gon calculó que había estado inconsciente una hora más o menos.

Al abrir sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue oscuridad. Cuando se acostumbró, logró distinguir el paquete tirado a sus pies. Quiso agacharse para tomarlo, pero unas especies de esposas le impedían mover sus brazos. También éstas se hallaban en sus tobillos, evitándole mover sus piernas.

¿Dónde estaba?, y… ¿por qué?

Recordó la cena en casa de Kurapika… debía ir… Ya era muy tarde, y Killua debía estarlo esperando… quizás, hasta estaba preocupado…

Decidió inspeccionar un poco el lugar. Parecía en ruinas y estaba destechado… difícilmente alguien podía vivir allí y menos en invierno…

¿Quién lo había llevado hasta allí?, y, más importante, ¡con qué motivo!

Comenzó a forcejear. Entonces se encendió un foco y Gon quedó paralizado, viendo a un chico de rostro dulce y extraña vestimenta que, al parecer, salió de la nada.

- Aunque utilices un nivel alto de fuerza – habló éste con un tono juvenil en su voz -, no podrás con los grilletes. Y si utilizas nen, estos explotarán – el moreno frunció el ceño y el muchacho sonrió casi tiernamente -. Y no conseguirás nada haciéndote el valiente. No es muy estético quedar sin manos… o sin pies.

- ¡¿Quién eres?! – exclamó Gon, impaciente.

El chico de largo cabello rojo sonrió una sonrisa que alguna vez fue inocente y chasqueó sus dedos. En ese momento, aparecieron tres chicos más y una chica.

La muchacha de ojos negros se acercó lentamente a Gon hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su cuerpo.

- Pateas fuerte – la chica ensanchó aún más su sonrisa. Levantó su mano bajo una delgada y ancha especie de blusa color blanco, tocando levemente la mejilla del moreno -, Gon Freecs…

.-.-.-.

Killua quedó varado entre una multitud de personas. Faltaban quince minutos para las siete, y muchas personas de la religión iban a misa a las diferentes iglesias. Como en todo día de celebración, el centro de la ciudad era un caos. Gorros, guantes y bufandas aquí y allá. Movidos por la extraña y fría ventisca. Killua se llevó una mano al cabello, intentando despejar su rostro inútilmente. Sólo se había puesto una chaqueta, así que sus mejillas y manos se hallaban heladas.

Se apoyó contra un poste, mientras cerraba sus ojos, soportando el frío, e intentaba percibir aquella presencia única. Pero lo único que consiguió fue sentir otra presencia… una muy conocida. Y se encontraba justo…

- ¡Hisoka! – exclamó, dirigiendo energía hacia el noreste, donde un alto hombre hizo un pequeño movimiento.

El albino se adelantó, impulsándose hacia el techo donde se encontraba éste.

- Has afilado tus armas, pequeño… O, mejor dicho, joven Killua.

Killua vio el rostro siempre pálido de aquel sujeto, sonriente. Con un leve tajo en su mejilla derecha. Le había dado.

- Qué haces en este lugar…

El pelirrojo se sentó a lo indio y Killua siguió de pie.

- Los he estado observando.

- ¿Uh?

Hisoka amplió su sonrisa observando el cielo.

- He oído unos rumores… - y luego miró a Killua aún con la misma sonrisa –. Quieren matar al hijo del mejor cazador.

- Gon… - murmuró Killua sintiendo repentinamente un vacío en el estómago. Pero entonces, ¿por qué…? Killua frunció el ceño -. ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

Hisoka esta vez puso un rostro sombrío y miró profundamente a Killua, por lo cual el albino no quiso seguir preguntado.

- ¿Quieres saber la historia?

Killua supo de inmediato que debía seguir a Hisoka. Esa sería la única manera más inmediata de encontrar a su… amigo.

.-.-.-.

Las luces navideñas se reflejaban en el Testarossa rojo de Leorio, haciéndose líneas luminosas en la superficie del impresionante automóvil. Ciertamente, al médico no le gustaba viajar en automóvil, pero ¿por qué no tener un buen ejemplar?

A su lado, Kurapika por primera vez en mucho tiempo, volvía a usar su cadena. Sus ojos carmines brillaron y Leorio sonrió de lado.

- Nos siguen. Aumenta la velocidad.

- A tus órdenes.

Era un Jaguar negro. Leorio sonrió grandemente, mientras evadía al centenar de carros, confundiendo al conductor del Jaguar.

- Saben quiénes somos…

- Eso es obvio, chico, y… - Leorio hizo una gran maniobra, cuando el Jaguar arremetió contra su Testarossa -… nos quieren ver más que muertos. ¿Dónde están los polis cuando se les necesita?

Kurapika se volvió a acomodar.

- Gon…

- ¿Crees que esto tenga algo que ver con Gon?

- Estoy convencido de eso.

El médico hizo un gesto de suspicacia.

- Entonces… - y disminuyó la velocidad, quedando aparcados a un lado de la vereda.

- Por qué te detienes… – susurró Kurapika, casi sabiendo al instante lo que planeaba Leorio.

- Si tiene que ver con Gon… será más fácil que nos atrapen, ¿no lo crees?

Kurapika sonrió, y luego miró al frente frunciendo el ceño. Sus ojos volviendo a ser azulados.

.-.-.-.

- Eso no es verdad…

Cada joven debía tener entre catorce y dieciocho años. Eran los únicos sobrevivientes de la "batalla de Shon" en la desconocida isla "Kantaji", cinco años atrás. Y el que parecía ser el líder culpaba, como causante de la gran batalla y de la muerte de sus padres y hermanos, a… Gin Freecs.

Y el chico parecía tan convencido… pero Gon sentía que aquello no era cierto.

- Hace un año, los chicos y yo aún vivíamos en la pobreza. En las ruinas de Kantaji. Hasta que Juno apareció y nos abrió los ojos – dijo el chico del pelo rojo.

- Él nos enseñó el arte del combate y después de todo ese tiempo, donde vivimos bajo su protección y poder, nos habló sobre el causante del desastre y hemos venido a cobrar venganza – otro chico apuntó con una daga al moreno.

- Vivíamos en paz, bajo la enseñanza de los buenos hombres de Kantaji. Pero por culpa de tu padre, nosotros ahora sólo conocemos el odio…

- Calla, Jise – el de cabello rojo interrumpió a la chica.

Gon frunció el ceño. Qué estupideces eran las que estaban diciendo… la única que parecía más consciente de la vida en Kantaji, era aquella chica, Jise, la cual mentía desconsideradamente respecto al supuesto odio que abrigaban. Decidió guardar silencio por el momento.

- Satou… - murmuró la chica.

- Hemos enviado a un grupo para que atrapen a tus amigos.

El moreno se congeló.

- ¡Ellos no tienen nada que ver con todo esto!

- No… pero te tienen mucha estima. Nos informaron que venían en camino, incluso, el señor Hisoka fue especialmente a buscar a uno de ellos…

- Hi… ¿Hisoka?!

¿Sería el Hisoka que él estaba pensando que era ô.o?

- ¿Lo conoces? Ah, pero eso ya no importa. ¡Debemos matarte y ellos no lo impedirán!

- Ése tal Juno del que hablabas los ha estado manipulando – alguien habló interrumpiendo a Satou.

Los chicos se voltearon de inmediato a ver al dueño de aquella voz.

- Kurapika… - murmuró el moreno, con una gran sonrisa y aliviado.

El rubio venía con uno de los chicos agarrándolo del cuello de su "camisa" y Leorio venía con dos más, en cada brazo. Cuando los dejaron en el suelo, estos corrieron hacia el grupo de Satou.

Entonces Gon sintió dos presencias más, pero luego no las sintió más.

- ¡Cómo pudiste…?! – pausa -. ¡Eso no es cierto!

Los chicos de inmediato se pusieron en guardia, a punto de atacar al rubio y al alto moreno.

- Tú eres Satou… te recuerdo perfectamente – pronunció calmadamente Kurapika.

- ¿Qué…? – el chico pelirrojo abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Los demás chicos quitaron la guardia, confundidos.

- Alguna vez el líder Kuruta visitó tu isla. Yo fui con él. Y vi algo muy diferente a lo que veo ahora en tus ojos – el rubio lo miró severamente -. Había paz eterna.

- Pues ya no la hay – dijo uno de los niños.

- Así que mataremos al hijo de Gin Freecs y…

- ¿Y qué ganan matando a su hijo?

Satou entristeció.

- Juno-sama nos dijo que…

- ¿Lo ves? – Kurapika soltó un suspiro -. Hoy deberían estar celebrando Kooren y venerando a los grandes guerreros que murieron en batalla, por salvarlos a ustedes, en vez de manchar sus manos con la sangre de un inocente. Sus padres lucharon por tener una nueva descendencia, una con los mismos ideales de los grandes líderes de Kantaji. No una descendencia vengativa y vergonzosa como lo son ustedes – y Kurapika les apuntó con la cadena, mirándolos con sus ojos carmín.

Los chicos ahora se veían tan frágiles y confundidos. Sólo eran niños, los cuales comenzaron a llenar de preguntas a Satou y éste gritó:

- ¡No! ¡No lo escuchen! Debemos matar al hijo de Gin Freecs y así podremos salvar la vida de Kajin, ¡por favor!

Y sólo se oían más y más preguntas.

- ¿Es cierto que Juno-sama nos estaba manipulando?

- ¡Satou! ¡Cómo lo permitiste!

- ¿Qué haremos con Kajin?

- ¿Debemos matar al hijo de Gin Freecs?!

Gon ya harto de tanta pregunta, enterró sus dedos en la pared y utilizándolos como ganchos, acercó sus brazos hacia delante, rompiéndola.

Al fin todos miraron el desastre. Gon salió de entre los escombros, se quitó los grilletes fácilmente y luego recogió el paquete totalmente en mal estado.

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Estoy cansado de oír esta discusión! Sólo les diré: ¡no quiero que me maten porque hoy es Noche Buena y debo darle mi regalo a Killua! ò.o

Leorio rió y Kurapika sonrió. Otra risilla más se oyó por ahí, ¿adivinan de quién?

- Pero… la vida de Kajin está en peligro… Si no te matamos, él puede morir…

- Jise…

- Disculpen – habló esta vez Leorio -. Ese tal Kajin… ¿está enfermo?

- Sí, señor – dijo la chica.

- ¡Jise! – Satou la miró furioso.

- Cállate, Satou. Lo que el kuruta dijo es cierto. Deberíamos estar celebrando Kooren y no matando a un chico, tal vez, sin razón alguna. Hoy es Noche Buena, y antes de que Juno apareciera, celebrábamos felices y en paz, aunque fuéramos pobres – Satou quedó inmóvil y esta vez la chica se dirigió a Leorio -. Hace un mes atrás, Kajin enfermó. Juno nos dijo que si atrapábamos al hijo de quien supuestamente fue el causante de la batalla de Shon y le dábamos muerte, él con su poder salvaría a Kajin de la muerte. De esa manera sentimos que teníamos una razón significativa para darle muerte al hijo de Gin Freecs, ¿no es así, Satou?

El pelirrojo bajó la mirada.

- Salvados de toda culpa… - susurró uno de los niños.

- Pues, no creo que sea necesario – Gon le mostró una sonrisa a Jise -. Leorio es un gran médico y puede cuidar a Kajin, ¿no es cierto?

Jise le miró sorprendida.

- ¿Eso es cierto? – otro de los chicos habló.

- Claro – Leorio les sonrió, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Kurapika quien le miró con cariño.

Satou sólo observaba la escena mudo. No… alguna vez pensó que de verdad debía matar a ese chico. Pero era tan…

- Acaso se atreven a traicionarme… - una voz suave y a la vez profunda se oyó por todo el recinto.

Y Gon reconoció de inmediato aquella voz.

- No puede ser…

Todos los presentes lograron sentir aquel gran poder proveniente de ese ser.

- ¡Juno! – exclamaron todos los chicos a la vez, con miradas de incertidumbre y miedo.

Su cuerpo apareció a la luz. El cabello y los ojos extremadamente negros. Era Irumi. En sus brazos, había un cuerpo inmóvil.

- ¡Kajin! – gritó Jise, asustada.

- Entonces lo haré yo.

Gon supo de inmediato que iba a ser atacado. Sólo vio ese rostro sombrío acercarse tan rápido y luego un cuerpo apareció delante suyo y un fulgor se esparció por todo el lugar, más un fuerte ruido de algo que se derrumba.

Una nube de polvo se levantó. Gon comenzó a toser al igual que varios de los presentes, y cuando logró calmarse, vio la espalda de Killua.

- Killua… - murmuró.

El albino seguía sin voltearse. Se oyeron unos pasos. Lo repentino del ataque del albino fue tal, que Irumi no pudo bloquearse y quedó enterrado en una de las paredes que se levantaban por ahí. Así que Irumi ahora se acercaba lentamente.

Kurapika y Leorio en ese momento se encontraban al lado del moreno.

Killua caminó al encuentro de su hermano. Cuando los dos estuvieron de frente, ya casi a la misma altura, Killua le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que le volteó el rostro a Irumi. Éste lentamente se volvió a su hermano. Ninguno dijo nada en ese momento, sólo se observaron en silencio.

- Señor Juno… - murmuró uno de los chicos.

- Sshh… - Jise lo calló.

- Killua… - murmuró Irumi.

Killua miró con ojos asesinos a su hermano.

- Vuelves a intentar hacerle daño… y te mato.

Irumi entrecerró sus ojos y cuando desapareció, algo brilló por breves segundos en el aire. Killua observó el suelo con sorpresa y luego con odio.

Gon se acercó de inmediato al albino.

- Killua… ¿estás bien?

- Una lágrima… - murmuró el chico.

- ¿Eh?

- Sí, Gon – el albino se volteó hacia él y le miró con una sonrisa triste. Tenía una leve herida en la frente y un hilillo de sangre se esparcía por su mejilla -. Estoy bien.

- ¡Tienes una herida!

- No es nada, comparado con el temor que tuve… - entonces Gon se vio abrazado por el chico albino, quien escondió su rostro entre su dulce cuello y hombro.

Gon se sonrojó. Dejó caer el paquete y correspondió a Killua.

- Hisoka…

- ¿Creíste que iba a permitir que lo mataras? Gon es mío…

Hisoka de un salto llegó hasta donde los niños y le hizo un gesto a Jise, dejando a Kajin en el suelo. Se lo había quitado a Irumi antes de que el ataque de Killua le alcanzara. Después de eso, miró la escena entre Killua y Gon, sonrió y desapareció de allí.

Leorio y Kurapika se encontraban junto a los chicos, viendo el estado de Kajin.

Killua suspiro contra el cuello del moreno y luego se separó un poco de él.

- Killua… lo siento mucho… - susurró Gon, queriendo que esos brazos volvieran a rodearle.

- Estúpido…

Gon frunció el ceño, pero el albino le sonrió y tomándolo por los hombros, se acercó a su rostro besando sus labios casi imperceptiblemente. Luego se separó de él.

Se miraron así, en silencio, cuando un copito blanco calló entre sus rostros.

- ¡Está nevando! – exclamó uno de los niños.

- Vamos a casa – dijo Leorio y los chicos, incluso Satou, le sonrieron.

Gon y Killua se separaron lentamente y siguieron al grupo. Eran diez chicos en total, más ellos, catorce. Aquella sería una larga noche…

.-.-.-.

Le dijeron a Leorio que no se preocupara, que ellos podían irse solos sin ningún problema. Al fin, todo había acabado.

Caminaron sin decirse nada, hasta el edificio. Allí, el guardia les sonrió y les dejó entrar con un "Feliz Navidad". Los chicos asintieron en forma de saludo y entraron en el ascensor. Ni siquiera allí se dirigieron la palabra.

Gon se estaba comenzando a exasperar. Cada vez que miraba a Killua, éste desviaba su mirada.

Cuando entraron en el departamento, Gon habló mientras se quitaba la chaqueta:

- ¿Qué sucede, Killua?

- Nada…

El moreno dejó su chaqueta sobre una silla.

- Killua, de verdad…

El albino se tiró de cabeza al sillón. XD

- …

Gon suspiró.

- ¿Killua? Yo quería saber…

- Ahora no, Gon… Estoy muy… cansado.

A Gon le saltó una gran vena en la frente. Estaba MUY fastidiado.

- ¡Está bien! Si no quieres hablar conmigo de lo que sucedió, ¡bien! ¡Después no me andes besando y dejándome sin una palabra, porque te voy a golpear! ¡Aquí está tu regalo! – exclamó lanzándoselo -. ¡Feliz navidad, idiota! – y se encerró en el baño.

Y Killua quedó… plop XD.

El chico de piel pálida se levantó. Así que Gon… quería hablar de eso… Miró el paquete en sus manos y lo abrió. Era un suéter hecho a mano… acaso… ¿lo había hecho Gon? Entonces, por eso él…

- No puedo creer que le haya dicho eso… - pensó Gon sonrojado, sentado en la orilla de la tina.

A continuación, Killua irrumpió escandalosamente dentro del baño. Tomó a Gon del cuello de su camisa y… lo besó. Gon, muy sorprendido, en un principio se quedó quieto, pero luego quiso resistirse, tratando de empujarlo.

- No, Killua…

El albino tomó una de sus manos y lo acorraló contra la pared a un lado de la tina, besándolo nuevamente, y el pequeño no pudo seguir resistiéndose… porque le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho. Entonces le respondió, cerrando sus ojos. Killua abrió los suyos, y con leves besos se separó de él, viendo el sonrojado rostro de su… Gon.

El moreno le miró con sus ojos de miel entrecerrados.

- Te amo… - susurró Killua.

Gon le miró sorprendido, pero luego le sonrió.

- Ahora sí lo entiendo…

- ¿Eh…?

- También… te amo – susurró, abrazándolo.

Killua volvió a besarlo, casi sin creerlo. Sintiendo la respuesta del chico. Sintiendo la dulzura de él…

Cuando se separaron, Gon lo tomó de la mano, sacándolo del baño.

- D-dónde…

El moreno tomó el suéter de Killua y su chaqueta.

- Vamos n.n ¡Juguemos en la nieve!

Killua sonrió.

- ¡Claro!

Y así jugaron en la nieve, felices y amados, en una navidad eterna.

(Al otro día amanecieron resfriados y una semana después, murieron por la bronconeumonía de esos días ò.o)

.-.-.-.

Fin! n.n xD

**Nota final: **Sólo diré… que internet me tiene mala ToT. Y que si quieren otro final... no sé qué le voy a hacer ù.u.

¡Ah! Y que, si hay algún tipo de falta ortográfica, es porque mientras escribía esto taba a punto de dormirme y con Ruty-chan en mi cabeza XD

Y eso n.n les gustó el final? XDDDD Sorry… taba tan cursi que… no pude evitar poner was ò.o

Y sólo decir… READY! n.n!

Chau!


End file.
